


Indescribable Beauty

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma&Killian, F/M, Fluff, Underworld flashbacks, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Flashbacks of the Underworld and what happens in the here and now with Emma&Killian.





	Indescribable Beauty

The days in the kingdom of death were passing. It was like yesterday that she rescued him from all the tortures Hades put him though. The scars and the blood were now gone thanks to Emma's magic but one thing still remained, the pain. The pain he felt every single moment in this cell away from the woman he loved was immeasurable, and once she found him he couldn't do anything else but recover. The heroes were still one step behind Hades and they were eagerly trying to find a way to finally destroy him. Countless pencils and papers full of failed plans rested on the table of the Charming's underworld house, each one a missing piece of the puzzle that were trying so hard to forge.

In all this chaos, she was the only one who made him smile and to relieve his physical pain. They were both sitting on the couch of her parent's home trying to find something to work on.

"God, she was beautiful" He though as he was staring at her lovingly. Emma Swan was by far the most captivating woman he had ever seen. Long blonde curly hair, hazel eyes her, her white sweater and the pair of her usual jeans and boots made her a bloody siren to Killian.

Suddenly, as she drank a drop from her coffee near her, she noticed his staring.

"What?" She said with a smile. Her smile, so warm and full of kindness.

"It's just…" Killian strucked for a bit.

"You're beautiful" He said with his deep soothing voice. Emma blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, and I may not say it very often but you're pretty handsome too" She said

"Really? I bet I wouldn't be if you wouldn't have got rid of the scars and the blood markings on my face with your magic" He said smiling.

"It doesn't matter, I love you anyway" She said and Killian got serious for a bit.

"Did you say…" He said

"That I love you? Yes, I thought you already knew that if I didn't I wouldn't have come all the way down here trying to save you. It's because I can't live without you" She said and put her arms around his neck. Suddenly, Killian felt pain on the right side of his neck. Emma soon realized the reason why, ithere was still a mark left, the mark that got him killed in the first place.

"This mark got you killed in the first place, and if I hadn't…" Emma said and starting crying. Killian wrapped her tears.

"Hey, it's not your fault and it doesn't matter now you are with me now" He said. Emma's tears turned into a grin.

"So, let me heal you with no magic" She said and started kissing his neck and the scar around it. Killian got shivers all around his body.

"Bloody Hell, Swan…" He said

"Shh, let's go upstairs, there is still the bed in the attic and my parents are now in the phone booth to communicate with Neal" She said and Killian gave her a look of reassurance.

She burst her lips on his, a wild and a passionate rhythm on their tongues as they stood up to climb the stairs.

"No, no, no a woman who risks everything to save the man of her heart must be carried" He said and Emma smiled brightly as he carried her and climbed the stairs. Once they hit the attic Emma got rid of this white sheet the bedroom was covered by and lied down. Killian upon her kissing her. He was kissing his true love again no darkness between them.

"Killian, make love to me" Emma whispered with a voice almost begging. Killian took of his leather jacket and put his lips on hers once again. The most amazing sight his eyes were seeing that moment was the sight of his mesmerizing true love loving him as much as he did.  
cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Oh, god he was so tired. The celebration in the palace had stopped but the new prince had to attend to the meetings. At least, they had finished for now and he was ready to go to his chamber to meet his wife. He climbed the luxurious stairs and opened the door to his chamber. The sight his eyes saw was absolutely exquisite. His now princess Emma sleeping soundly on their king-sized bed, her curly blonde her down to her shoulders and a tiara embroidered on the top of them, her extravagant white and pink dress stretching on the half side of the bed, a small piece of it hang loose down of the bed. The Storybook lied near her and inside her arms lied protectively their newborn daughter Hope, sleeping too.

They were like angels. Two beautiful angels that came to this pirate's life and changed everything about it. He wanted to cry in the sight of them but he couldn't. He couldn't waste another time not holding them. So, he took carefully their baby girl from Emma handling the fear of waking them up and kissed her baby head lovingly. The baby made sweet sounds that they both loved to hear,he kissed one last time her little hand and put her carefully in her nursery. Once he covered her and caressed her a bit on her head, he turned now to his "Big girl". Emma hands were crossed now and her figure was straight with the lines and the structure of the bed. He sat on the small space on the left side of the bed and leaned his face to embrace her. This scene was literally out of fairytale; it was like the scene the prince kissed her princess to wake up. Once his lips touched gently hers, her eyes opened slightly.

"Killian" She said and put her hand on his chick and looked down to her arms.

"Where's she?" She said a bit anxious.

"She's sleeping like an angel, there is no need to worry" He said reassuring his wife of their child's safety. Emma took a look at her nursery and a relieving breath got out of her mouth.

"Come on, my love let's sleep" He said and she smiled brightly. When they were both lied down on their bed, her hand on his chest and his little daughter near them, he couldn't help but smile to this indescribable beauty and to this powerful love his felt.


End file.
